vampire_diariesfandomcom_pt_br-20200213-history
Bruxa da Colheita
A Bruxa da Colheita, também conhecida como Garota da Colheita , é uma bruxa em particular, tipicamente escolhida pelos Ancões para ser a vanguarda do ritual da colheita praticad pela comunidade de bruxas de Nova Orleans . Ao contrário das outras bruxas que praticam a Magia Ancestral, as bruxas da Colheita são altamente favorecidas pelos Ancestrais e têm uma conexão direta com elas, perdendo apenas para o Regente. Descrição O ritual da colheita envolve apaziguar os ancestrais das bruxas, dando-lhes uma oferta de poder em troca dos ancestrais fortalecendo a conexão do coven à sua magia, que enfraquece com o tempo. A oferta destina-se a provar a fé do coven, não apenas no ritual da colheita, mas nos próprios ancestrais e na magia ancestral que as bruxas de seu coven, vivas e mortas, praticam. Para provar essa fé, o clã sacrifica quatro jovens bruxas que são colocadas em uma espécie de limbo durante o ritual da colheita, onde foram ensinadas magia e doutrinadas para ter fé na causa ancestral enquanto estavam no limbo. Após cada sacrifício, o poder da bruxa recentemente falecida passaria para a próxima garota viva. Durante a performance de 2011 da Colheita, Monique foi a penúltima garota a ser sacrificada; Quando ela morreu, seus poderes, mais os poderes das duas garotas sacrificadas antes dela, foram passadas para Davina e aquelas destinadas a abastecer a própria Terra. Desde que ela foi salva antes que ela pudesse ser sacrificada, ela continuou a possuir os poderes mágicos de todas as quatro meninas até que ela foi finalmente sacrificada em Après Moi, Le Déluge . Em Toda a Série The Originals Primeira Temporada Em Sinners and Saints,vemos os flashbacks do ritual de 2011. As garotas não suspeitaram de nada até testemunharem Abigail como a primeira vítima. Os Anciões, em seguida, levaram Cassie à força e cortaram sua garganta também. O Exército de Marcel chegou e começou a matar todas as culpadas que esperavam Agnes que a essa altura havia matado Monique. Davina foi então rechaçada por Marcel ue a levou sob sua asa. Nos dias atuais, os irmãos aprendem sobre a colheita e interrompem sua aliança com Sophie sobre a qual ela é informada em Fruit of the Poisoned Tree. Em The Casket Girls, a Colheita está no clímax, deixando Davina poderosa em sua 11ª hora. Ela usa isso para matar um grupo de bruxas que a caçam e quase força Klaus em sua forma de lobo enquanto derruba Elijah e Marcel. Em Après Moi, Le Déluge, devido aos poderes de Davina se desenredando rapidamente, está determinado que ela deve ser finalmente morta. Marcel culpa Klaus por isso, finalmente, uma vez que ele acredita que a morte temporária de Davina no episódio anterior e Klaus matando Tim foi uma parte disso. Sophie observa que isso só está acontecendo desde que o prazo está se aproximando mais rápido e para impedir que isso aconteça. Sophie se torna um Ancião ao consagrar Esther no cemitério de Lafayette. Davina toma a decisão altruísta de completar a Colheita, mas a colheita foi sequestrada por Celeste, que a usou para ressuscitar seus amigos em vez de se vingar dos Mikealsons. Em Crescent City, Monique ressuscita após a morte de Papa Tunde na noite anterior. Fugindo do túmulo de sua família apenas para ser saudada por Céleste Dubois que a esperava. Mais tarde, ela se reencontra com sua tia no restaurante da família que conversam antes de Marcel chegar. Ele pede ajuda para encontrar as outras bruxas ressuscitadas para que ele possa matá-las para trazer Davina de volta. Monique convence Sophie a ajudá-lo, mas Klaus seqüestrou Monique para atraí-los para desfazer o feitiço do Padre Kieran. Marcel então recusa a Monique e luta contra Klaus. Sophie termina neutralizando Klaus com a Lâmina do Papa Tunde. No final do episódio, quando Sophie tenta levar Monique para fora da cidade e pede desculpas por não fazer isso há um ano antes da Colheita. Monique se recusa e mata Sophie citando que ela vai limpar esta cidade com a ajuda das outras garotas da Colheita, uma vez que elas retornem. Ela então sai com as outras bruxas ressuscitadas. Em Le Grand Guignol, com as mortes de Bastianna e Celeste. Abigail e Davina retornam do Plano Ancestral com o retorno do ex visto na tela. Em Moon Over Bourbon Street, todas as 3 Garotas da Colheita, excluindo Cassie, haviam crescido. Enquanto Abigail e Monique estão florescendo e mostrando suas novas habilidades mágicas profundas. Davina está tendo dificuldades para se adaptar à sociedade das bruxas. Ela não pode usar sua magia porque ela não foi treinada pelas bruxas mortas e Monique a lembra constantemente que ela escolheu ficar do lado dos vampiros e não deveria ser uma delas. Depois de sair da festa de Elijah, ela vai ao jardim do convento com Josh. Ele a convence de que o que sua família acha que não importa, usando a história de seu namorado na escola secundária. Ela então usa sua magia para trazer a flor e o jardim de volta à vida, deslumbrante Monique quando ela retorna. Em The Big Uneasy, as meninas participam de um festival tradicional conhecido como La Fête des Bénédictions, onde a comunidade oferece presentes de bruxas em troca de suas bênçãos. Monique ainda deixa claro que Davina não é digna de ser uma Bruxa da Colheita. Depois que Marcel atrapalha a festa, Monique está prestes a matar Genevieve para que o coven possa finalmente levar Cassie de volta com todo o poder da Colheita. No entanto, Esther intervém e diz a Monique que seu coven deve matar Hope em vez de Genevieve. Em A Closer Walk With Thee, Davina convence Abigail a ajudá-la a fazer uma sessão, então ela contata seu amigo Tim. A tentativa não tem sucesso, mas Davina conhece Mikael que diz a ela que Tim se mudou e que ele pode ajudá-la a derrubar Klaus se ela puder trazê-lo de volta à vida. Enquanto isso, Monique lançou um feitiço sobre Hayley e Hope em uma tentativa contra suas vidas. Genevieve conserta e sabe que Monique é a culpada. De volta à casa do coven, Monique é gritada e informada por Genevieve que a Consagração não funcionará em um bebê morto que foi morto no útero ou natimorto. Eles têm que esperar até depois do nascimento. Em From a Cradle to a Grave, Hayley finalmente entrou em trabalho de parto, infelizmente, ela estava sendo mantida em cativeiro pelo Coven do Quartel Francês. Os esforços combinados de Monique e Abigail impediram Klaus de se aproximar para matá-los. Monique cortou a garganta de Hayley enquanto segurava Hope. As bruxas então deixaram a Igreja de St. Anne e magicamente quebraram o pescoço de Klaus. No Cemitério Lafayette As duas garotas da Colheita estavam com Genevieve para sacrificar o bebê. Eles fizeram um acordo para matar Genevieve para que eles pegassem Cassie de volta do Plano Ancestral. Felizmente para Hope, sua família chegou para salvá-la. Abigail foi a primeira morta na batalha do Cemitério Lafayette. Monique tentou então terminar o trabalho sozinha. Ela teria conseguido se Marcel não tivesse aparecido com A Estrela do Diabo. Genevieve foi morta por Hayley, que finalmente permitiu que Cassie fosse ressuscitada horas depois. No entanto, foi mostrado para o público que ela era o navio de Esther. Na frente de Davina, ela trouxe Mikael de volta à vida e amarrou-o a um dos objetos que ela usou para ressuscitá-lo e revelou que ele agora estava escravizado a ela. Ela o leva para o sótão dizendo-lhe que ele permanecerá lá até que ela esteja pronta para ele punir Klaus e não um segundo antes. Segunda Temporada Em Rebirth, Esther como Cassie fez uma aliança com os lobisomens enquanto Davina denunciou os covens novamente. Em Alive and Kicking, Elijah descobriu que Davina trouxe Mikael de volta do Outro Lado antes de desmoronar. Klaus descobriu que Esther está possuindo Cassie depois de lhe fazer uma visita. Em Every Mother's Son, durante o jantar em família com seus filhos Finn, Elijah e Klaus, Esther deixa o corpo de Cassie e entra no corpo de Lenore. Quando questionada depois sobre o paradeiro de Ester, Cassie está confusa sobre o que está acontecendo e não conhece Elijah e Klaus. Elijah convence Klaus a deixá-la ser. Infelizmente, Cassie é aprisionada por seu clã logo depois disso, quando a viram desequilibrada com o TEPT. Depois de estar lá por um tempo, Cassie conheceu Rebekah, que ela reconhece por ser um original, apesar de possuir Eva Sinclair. Em Sanctuary, uma semana se passou e Rebekah descobre uma saída através de uma bruxa misteriosa. Ela deixa Cassie em seu plano de fuga. Quando Rebekah mais tarde vai para o quarto de Cassie depois do toque de recolher, ela descobre vazia. Preocupada, ela vai pelo corredor até onde a sala normalmente está trancada. Rebeca encontra uma bruxa morta e que o caixão de vidro está vazio. De repente, ela ouve um som rangendo, mas quando ela se vira, ela encontra Cassie parada na porta. Ela tem dois cortes na bochecha que percorrem diagonalmente o rosto dela. Rebeca fica atordoada com a traição de Cassie e é emboscada pelos outros membros dos Parentes. No entanto, Freya aparece e mata os Membros. Ela mata Cassie por último citando sua traição como a razão pela qual ela está morta quando ela poderia simplesmente escapar como Rebekah ofereceu a ela. Isso deixa Davina como a única Garota da Colheita que ficou viva. Em Fire with Fire, Davina se torna a Regente apesar dos protestos de Elders que se opuseram. Mais cedo em uma conversa privada com Vincent, Davina mencionou que seus amigos morreram por "nada" (significando que todos foram manipulados por seus ancestrais zelosos e no caso de Cassie, Os Parentes) que indiretamente levaram à morte dela. Vincent diz a Davina que ela terá o poder de garantir que isso não aconteça novamente no futuro. Quarta Temporada Em High Water and a Devil's Daughter, Elijah aprova um plano para restabelecer a ligação entre os ancestrais e o plano mortal, sacrificando quatro bruxas do Quartel Francês. Ele chama Vincent para o Cemitério Lafayette, mostrando a ele as novas bruxas da Harvest e ordena que ele complete a Colheita. No entanto, Vincent duvida que as garotas sejam trazidas de volta, já que ele não é um ancião do French Quarter nem sua mágica para se apresentar. Embora enojado com os meios implacáveis de Elijah até o fim, ele tenta a Colheita embora os Ancestrais estejam com raiva e negue seu pedido. Para trazê-los de volta, ele chama Davina, sendo ela mesma uma bruxa do Harvest and French Quarter, usando seus restos, implorando para ela. Em última análise, ela aceita os sacrifícios em nome dos ancestrais e as quatro meninas são ressuscitadas. Em Voodoo in My Blood, as mais recentes Garotas da Colheita foram mostradas em contato com seus ancestrais, mais especificamente Davina. As meninas enviam Klaus e Hayley para ela no Plano Ancestral, através de uma brecha, a fim de discutir com a Hollow. Por fim, Davina queria sacrificar Klaus, usando sua morte para prender novamente a Hollow. As Garotas da Colheita estão cientes do plano e, enquanto ele e Hayley estão inconscientes no plano mortal, eles vão recolher alguns dos espinhos capazes de matar um Original. Em Phantomesque, Kol encontra-se com as Garotas da Colheita, Amy e Jessica, e oferece-lhes malas de Objetos Negros em troca de falar com Davina. As Meninas da Colheita o rejeitam; em primeiro lugar, como um vampiro e, em segundo lugar, como o irmão do homem que as assassinou. Depois que eles se recusam um segundo, Kol fica irritado e tenta intimidá-las, no entanto, Jessica o debilita com sua habilidade de inflição de dor e Amy quebra seu pescoço com telecinese. Com Kol subjugado, elas levam os objetos negros como pagamento por se encontrarem com ele. Bruxas da Colheita Conhecidas * Davina Claire (anteriormente) * Monique Deveraux † * Abigail † * Cassie † * Jessica * Amy * Steph * Uma Bruxa Anônima Galeria Abigail wind.png Monique5.jpg TheHarvest.png 0259.jpg The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0160.jpg|Monique Deveraux Davina 2 TO 1x06.jpg|Davina Claire The Originals s01e18 HD1080p KISSTHEMGOODBYE NET 0151.jpg|Abigail Normal TheOriginals202-0398.jpeg|Cassie Normal_Originals105-0586.jpg Normal_Originals105-0589.jpg Normal_Originals105-0593.jpg TO-S4-Jessica.png|Jessica TO407-Amy.png|Amy TO408-027-Harvest_Girls-Hayley-Klaus.png TO408-028-Harvest_Girls.png TO408-036-Klaus-Harvest_Girls.png TO408-037-Harvest_Girls-Klaus-Hayley.png TO408-088-Harvest_Girls.png Curiosidades * A roupa cerimonial típica para uma Bruxa da Colheita é branca. **Isso é como se opor ao preto para o Regente e cinza para os Anciões. * Quatro jovens foram escolhidas de toda a comunidade de bruxas de Nova Orleans após meses de testes. Assim, é possível que cada bruxa tenha sido escolhida com base em quão poderosas elas eram individualmente. * O Ritual de Colheita é realizado com o simbolismo dos quatro elementos, com cada garota representando um dos elementos. Isto é mostrado mais tarde durante a Fête de Bénédictions, com a exceção de Cassie, que ainda não havia sido ressucitada. ** Monique representa o poder da Terra ** Abigail representa o poder do ar. ** Davina representa o poder do fogo. ** Cassie representa o poder da água. * Atualmente, apenas uma das garotas da safra 2011 ainda está viva. Nós não sabemos qual o impacto que teve a morte das três garotas da Colheita na hierarquia das bruxas ou em sua prática mágica e conexão com os Ancesttais, especialmente com as novas garotas da Colheita 2019 que não eram ortodoxas para fazê-lo em primeiro lugar, visto como nenhuma preparação foi feita para isso. * Eles estão preparados para ter liderança sobre o coven tão evidente quanto Monique se tornou a mão direita de Genevieve após a Consagração de sua tia Sophie, apesar de ter sua própria agenda. * Davina deixou o coven enquanto é implícito que Cassie foi expulsa quando se comprometeu com o asilo. Ambos experimentaram o inferno. Cassie estava possuída por Esther e presume-se que Os Ancestrais conheciam e olhavam para o outro lado para que Esther continuasse a executar seu plano. Davina foi abusada por eles desde que eles odiavam que ela era aliada de Marcel. *Tem-se notado que as bruxas da colheita são mais poderosas do que as bruxas comuns por muitos personagens ao longo da série, no entanto, elas pareciam ser mais poderosas durante o ritual da Colheita e não pareciam exibir tal poder depois que terminavam; ou seja, quando Genevieve morreu. No entanto, como Davina Claire foi a única Garota da Colheita após a Colheita, isso não pode ser confirmado. *Devido a Os ancestrais serem cortados de seus descendentes, pode não haver outro ritual de colheita realizado. Davina, que foi inflexivelmente contra a existência de outro ritual futuro, como testemunhar o dano feito diretamente da Colheita, garantiu isso em Give 'Em Hell Kid. **Em High Water and a Devil's Daughter, quatro novas garotas, Jessica, Amy, Steph e uma jovem bruxa sem nome, foram escolhidas por Elijah, embora fora do ciclo. Vincent realizou o Ritual da Colheita para restabelecer o vínculo com Os Ancestrais e as quatro bruxas foram ressuscitadas pelos Ancestrais. Isso oficialmente os tornou ativos novamente na comunidade do bairro francês. **Uma das duas anteriormente desconhecidas Bruxa da Colheita foi revelada por Najah Jackson via Twitter. Isso é mais tarde reafirmado através de uma cena deletada de High Water and a Devil's Daughter, quando Jessica recebeu um texto de Steph indicando que ela iria encontrá-la e Amy no Cemitério Lafayette para realizar um pequeno feitiço Voodoo. Quando chegaram, Elijah já a tinha matado e ele então matou as duas. O quarto e último nome da bruxa da Colheita permanece desconhecido. **Ao contrário de suas predecessoras, não se sabe quais elementos as Bruxas da Colheita de 2019 representam. Referências Veja Também Categoria:Grupos Categoria:Bruxas Categoria:Bruxaria Categoria:Nova Orleans Coven Categoria:Personagens de The Originals Categoria:Sobrenatural Categoria:Covens de Bruxas